New Girl
by hobbitberry
Summary: "Stein, it's Friday."


**You had to have seen this coming.**

* * *

"Stein, it's Friday."

"Yes it is Spirit, I'm proud you finally figured out the days of the week." Stein leaned back in his chair, watching the tendrils of smoke rise from his cigarette.

Spirit frowned, choosing to ignore his oldest friend's snippy remark. "I think you need a drink."

"I have to get home, Ana will be waiting." Stein stood and stretched, the muscles in his shoulders popping.

"It's a Friday night and she's young, don't you think she's going to be going out?" Spirit looped an arm through his friend's and dragged him out of the office.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think?" Spirit grinned. "Chupa Cabra's!"

"Of course." Stein groaned, allowing his red haired friend to lead him outside, only half listening to him babble on about the new girl that was working there and how hot she was.

"All of the girls have fake names, well I think." Spirit explained as he opened the door and waited for Stein to follow him. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be right in, I'm going to have a smoke first."

"Suit yourself." Spirit disappeared inside and Stein heard a chorus of 'Hello Mr. Death Scythe.'

He leaned against the wall and took a large drag of his cigarette. He could leave and go home, but Spirit was probably right. Ana wouldn't be there. She was always out at night.

He put his cigarette out and flicked the butt away, opening the door and looking for Spirit. He saw him in the corner, the cat-girl Blair on one side of him and two blondes on the other.

On his lap sat a girl in a red corset and a black skirt covered in sequins. She kept her feet neatly crossed at the ankle, her black heels tapping against the floor. Her red nails ran through Spirit's hair as he looked around waving Stein over to them.

She turned around and caught Stein's eye and the two of them stared at one another for a moment.

"Ana?! What in the hell are you doing here?" He turned on his friend. "And YOU!"

Spirit leapt up, sending Ana tumbling to the ground. "I didn't know that was your daughter!" He pointed to Ana who was now seated on the table with an innocent smile.

"Hi Daddy, I didn't know you were going to visit me at work today!" She smiled brightly at him, cocking her head to the side and running a hand through her auburn waves.

"Go home. Right now." Stein cracked his neck.

"Alright, my shift is over anyways." She stood and headed to the back room, pulling on a black coat and buttoning it up the front. "I'll make dinner before I go out tonight."

"You're not going anywhere." Stein grabbed her arm and led her outside as she waved at the girls and Spirit.

"Yes I am." She yanked herself from his grip.

"I'm your father-"

"And I barely know you. I grew up on my own. Mama was always drunk, I had to take care of everything and feed myself, pay all the bills myself. My life has not been an easy one. So when I say I'm going to go out, I'm going to go out. I want you to be a part of my life Dad, but not if you're going to control everything I do." She glared at him. "Don't make me leave."

"We're going to have to discuss things, starting with your job."

"I'm keeping it, though if it makes you feel better Mr. Death Scythe won't be my client anymore."

"That's a start." Stein turned the screw in his head in frustration. "Don't let him touch you."

"He's a very nice man. Always respectable and a very good tipper."

"Ana please stop-" Stein groaned.

"I'm just saying you have nothing to worry about!" She emphasized, rolling her eyes. "Go back inside. I'm going to go home and make dinner."

"I'll be home shortly."

"Daddy, don't hurt Mr. Death Scythe, he didn't know it was me. They call me Poison."

"Stop talking Ana." Stein pinched the bridge of his nose. His little girl ran around town by the name of Poison.

"I'll see you in a bit." She turned and headed down the street in the direction of their home, her heels echoing off the empty street.

Stein flung open the door. "Spirit, we need to talk."

The Death Scythe turned around slowly, nervous sweat collecting on his face. "Hey there Stein..."

Stein took a step forward and Spirit fled out a window.

* * *

**Boop. Writers block strikes hard tonight. **


End file.
